Particularly because of continually increasing security requirements, there are currently manifold attempts to improve existing systems for personal identification or to provide novel identification possibilities which allow simpler and faster acquisition of person-specific data for personal identification. Since, particularly in the field of personal documents to be carried by persons, there are very different standards in regard to data acquisition, it has been shown to be necessary not to do away with conventional personal identification systems, such as the personal ID card, but rather to modify the existing system in such a way that more advanced systems, such as personal recognition via transponders, for example, are additionally applied.
One possibility for implementing dual identification systems of this type is certainly to retrofit a conventional personal ID card with a supplemental transponder, on which, in correspondence with the personal data shown in the security stamp of the ID paper, the data is stored in the chip module of the transponder and may be called without contact using a suitable reading device. A supplemental external application of a personal identification transponder provides an unsatisfactory result, however, particularly in regard to security from forgery, since it appears easy to remove or replace an identification transponder applied externally to a personal document.
In addition, it is also to be possible for dual identification systems of this type to be implementable by the manufacturers who have been certified up to this point for producing ID systems. Therefore, the requirement also results that the additional equipping of a personal ID card with a personal identification transponder is to be integratable in the simplest possible way into a method for producing conventional personal ID cards.